Princess Bride
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A tale of romance, adventure, battles, and miricales. All in one story book. Enjoy! Rated for blood and violence. And no one making fun of anyone in the story. In otherwords, NO FLAMES! Thank you.


**Ok! I wanted to do this for friends of mine on-line! This story is dedicated to them! I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Staraptor: (Reads script) And now, here's the umm...(Reads script again) cast! Um thingy...Uhh...(Starts sweating) Here it is!**

_Buttercup: Me! :D (I hope you all don't mind.)_

_Westley: NiGHTS (Ya that's right! :) I decided to add a mix of characters! HOORAY!!)_

_Inigo: Lucario_

_Vizzix: Umbreon Mastah (YOU GO!!)_

_Vizziny: Bowser Jr._

_Daughter: I.M.R Duelist (I also decided to make the Grandson a girl to add in I.M.R. because I wanted to add her somehow since she's an awesome friend!)_

_Miracle Max: Edward Elric_

_Valarie: FullMetalSonicMaster (She's a fan of Edward Elric so I decided to do this for her! :D)_

**_Normal characters from movie:_**

_Grandfather_

_Prince Humperdink_

_Queen_

_King_

_The Impressive Clergyman_

_Count Rugen_

_The Albino_

_Mother_

_**Me: Now the disclaimer, I don't own any characters or movie. All rights go to the director of the movie and the writer of the book. (I can't remember their names so sorry bout that.)**_

**Lucario(Neon): Now this is going to get interesting!**

**Buizel: Umm, about my part in idea giver, should I give you ideas now or later?**

**Me: Anytime you want.**

**Buizel: Oh...Ok then!**

**Me: Anyway, I want you guys to know that when the story begins, the words will turn bold when the grandfather's reading and will remain un-bold when we're in story mode, unless it's an interruption. On with story!! Oh! And I hope you guys have snacks. I hope you all enjoy!! HERE WE GO!!**

* * *

A girl coughed from the flu she had caught 2 days ago. She was home from school sick in bed as she sat up and played on her Nintendo game station playing baseball. She played until her mom entered the room while saying,

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom." The daughter said while her mother kissed her on the forehead before placing a hand on it.

"You feeling any better?" The mother asked.

"A little bit..." The daughter answered.

"Guess what." The mother said walking towards the window.

"What?" The daughter asked.

"Your grandfather's here." The mother said opening the curtains in front of the bedroom window.

"Mom, can't you tell him I'm sick?" The daughter asked.

"Your sick. That's why he's here." The mother said sitting down on the bed.

"He'll pinch my cheek. I hate that..." The daughter said.

"Maybe he won't." The mother said smiling as the Grandfather made a famous-like entry into the room with his arms spread out.

"Hey! How's the sickie, huh?" The Grandfather asked as he pinched the daughter's cheek. The daughter looked at her mother while putting on a 'See?' face. The mother just smiled and said,

"I think I'll leave you two pals alone." The mother said leaving the room.

"I brought ya a special present." The grandfather said holding a rectangular object in golden wrapping paper out to the daughter.

"What is it?" The daughter said a little excited.

"Open it up." The Grandfather said handing it to the daughter as the girl opened it up right away, and it revealed a book that was a brownish color. The daughter looked up at the Grandfather and said,

"A book?"

"That's right," The Grandfather said, "back when I was your age television was called BOOKS. And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father. And today I'm gonna read it to you." The Grandfather went on as he sat down and took the book from the daughter.

"Does it have sports in it?" The daughter asked.

"Are you kidding?" The Grandfather asked, "fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, escapes, true love, miracles." The Grandfather continued.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake." The daughter said while turning off the T.V.

"Oh thank you very much. Very nice of you." The Grandfather said, taking off his hat.

"Your vote of conference is overwhelming." The Grandfather said sarcastically while opening the the book, taking out his glasses, and putting them on.

"Alright...The Princess Bride. By S. Morgenstern. Chapter 1. Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florine." The Grandfather read.

(It fades to the story scene here.)

"Her favorite pass times were riding her horse, and tormenting the farm boy how worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that. Isn't that a wonderful beginning?" The Grandfather asked.

"Ya. It's really good." The daughter said sarcastically.

"Nothing gave Buttercup as much pleasure as ordering Westley around." The Grandfather read as Buttercup walked into a stable.

"Farm boy. Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shinning in it by morning." Buttercup ordered.

"As you wish." Westley said as Buttercup walked away.

**"_As you wish_, was all he ever said to her." The Grandfather read.**

Later on, Westley was chopping wood when Buttercup came over with buckets while saying,

"Farm boy. Fill these with water." Westley then looked up as Buttercup then asked,

"Please?"

"As you wish." Westley said as Buttercup went wide eyed, walked away, and then looked back.

**"That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying , _as you wish, _what he ment was,_ I love you_." The grandfather read.**

A few days later, Buttercup was making in dough in the kitchen, when Westley came in and put down some wood on the wood pile.

**"And even more amazing is day she realized she truly loved him back." The Grandfather read as Westley was about to leave when Buttercup said,**

"Farm-boy." Westley looked back as Buttercup looked around when she saw a pitcher hanging above her head. "Fetch me that pitcher." Buttercup said as Westley walked over slowly, picked up the pitcher, and handed it to Buttercup while whispering,

"As you wish." Buttercup then smiled. Later in the day, in the afternoon, the two shared their first kiss.

**"Hold it. Hold it." The daughter** **interrupted.**

**_Interruption..._**

"What is this? Are you trying to trick me? And where's the sports?" The daughter asked and paused before speaking again, "Is this a kissing book?" The daughter said, asking another question.

"Wait. Just wait." The Grandfather said.

"Well when does it get good?!" The daughter asked.

"Shh. Keep your shirt on and let me read." The Grandfather said before continuing, "Westley had no money for marriage. So he packed up his things to set out and seek his fortunes across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Buttercup." The Grandfather continued.

"I don't BELIEVE this..." The daughter complained.

**_Back to story!!_**

Buttercup and Westley hugged as Buttercup said,

"I fear I'll never see you again..."

"Of coarse you will." Westley answered.

"...But what if something happens to you..." Buttercup asked before the two separated as Westley put a hand on Buttercup's cheek.

"Here this now. I will always come for you." Westley said.

"But how can you be sure?" Buttercup asked, bringing a fresh round of tears.

"This is true love. Do think this happens everyday?" Westley asked smiling as Buttercup smiled back. The two kissed and hugged one last time before Westley headed off.

**"Westley didn't reach his destination. His ship was attack by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Buttercup got the news that Westley was murdered," The Grandfather read before the daughter said,**

**"Murdered by pirates is good!"**

**"She went into her room and shut the door. And for days she neither slept nor ate." The Grandfather continued.**

"I will never love again..." Buttercup said depressed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**"5 years later, the main square of Florin was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Humperdink's bride to be." The Grandfather read.**

Hundreds of people gathered in the square celebrating as trumpets began to play. The King, followed by the Queen, stepped out first before Prince Humperdink stepped out on the balcony of the tower to give a speech.

"My people. A month from now, our country will have it's 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady, who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps, you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?" Humperdink asked as everyone made quick cheers in response.

"My people. The Princess Buttercup!" The prince announced as everyone turned to see a girl stepping out on a red carpet. Everyone got down on their knees to show their respect.

**"Buttercup's emptiness consumed her. Although the law gave Humperdink the right to choose his bride, she did not love him...Although Humperdink's reassurance that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found was in her daily ride." The Grandfather read.**

Buttercup was out riding her horse and rode until she stopped in the woods, bumping into three people who were males, one was a shorty, one was normal sized, looking Spaniard, and one was a giant.

"A word my lady?" The small male asked, "We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" The small one asked.

"There is nothing nearby. Not for miles." Buttercup explained as the giant walked up to her.

"Then there will be no-one to hear you scream." The short stuff said as the giant hit a pressure point on Buttercup's neck as she was about to scream before passing out. The three took her to their boat. While the two taller ones were on the boat, the midget was next to the horse tearing something off of some clothes.

"What is that your ripping?" The spaniard asked.

"It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Gilder." The midget said.

"Who's Gilder?" The giant asked, carrying Buttercup in his arms to lay her somewhere.

"The country across the sea! The sworn enemy of Florin!" The midget explained as he put some fabric on the horse and sent it off while saying, "Go! When the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince expect that the Gildarines have abducted his love. When he finds her body dead on the Gilder frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed." The midget continued, walking onto the boat.

"You never said anything about killing anyone." The giant said.

"I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a precedes line of work, with a long and glorious tradition." The midget said.

"I just don't think it's right. Killing an innocent girl." The giant said.

"Am I going mad," The midget said sarcastically while walking up to the giant, "Or did the word THINK escape your lips?! You were not hired for your brains, you hippomatomic landmass!" The midget continued.

"I agree with Vizzix." The spaniard said, jumping over the boats door way.

"Ho the sot has spoken!" The midget said walking up the steps where the Spaniard was, "What happens to her is not truly your concern. **_I _**will kill her! And remember this, NEVER FORGET THIS!!" The midget yelled at the spaniard, getting in his face, "WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOU WERE SO SLOBBERING DRUNK, YOU COULDN'T BUY BRANDY!! AND YOU!!" The midget yelled turning around, facing the giant as he walked down the steps to get in the giant's face now,"Friendless, brainless, helpless, HOPELESS!! Do you want me to send you BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE?! Unemployed, in Greenland?!" The midget yelled before walking towards the stern of the boat. The spaniard walked over to the giant and stood next to him.

"That Vizziny, he can..._fuss._" The spaniard said.

"Fuss fuss...Think he like to scream _at us._" Vizzix said rhyming.

"Probably he means no _harm._" The spaniard said.

"He's really very short on..._charm._" Vizzix rhymed as the spaniard smiled.

"Your a great gift for rhyme." The spaniard said.

"Yes yes. Some of the time." Vizzix said smiling back.

"Enough of that!" Vizziny said.

_Inigo(That's the spaniard): _Vizzix! Are there rocks ahead?

_Vizzix: _If there are, will all be dead!

_Vizziny: _No more rhymes now, I mean it!

_Vizzix: _Does anybody want a peanut?

_Vizziny: _GIAHH!!

Later, in the night, the trio with the princess sailed on. The spaniard kept on looking behind the boat as he sat.

"We should reach the cliffs by dawn." Vizziny said as he looked at Inigo, who was still looking behind the boat.

"Why are you doing that?" Vizziny asked him.

"Making sure nobody's following us." Inigo said.

"That would be inconceivable." Vizziny said as Inigo looked back behind him.

"Stop doing that! We can all relax, it's almost over!" Vizziny said as Inigo looked at Vizziny again.

"Are you sure nobody's following us?" Inigo asked.

"I told you it would be absolutely, totally and all otherwise, inconceivable! No one in Gilder knows what we've done, and no one in Florin could have gotten here so fast!" Vizziny explained, and he layed back to relax, before a question popped into his head and he looked up at Inigo again and said,

"Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Oh I just happened turn around to look behind us and somebody there." Inigo said.

"What?" Vizziny said as he got up, climbed the steps, and looked behind the boat to find a small sail boat following them.

"It's probably just some local fisherman going for a pleasure cruise at night through...eel infested waters..." Vizziny said as they heard a splash. They turned around to find Buttercup swimming away from the boat.

"AH! Go in! After her!" Vizziny ordered Inigo.

"I don't swim." Inigo said as Vizziny turned to Vizzix.

"I only dog paddle." Vizzix said waving his hands like he was dog paddling.

"GAHH!!" Vizziny yelled as he ran down the steps while ordering,

"Veer left!" Vizziny and Inigo got to the side of the as Vizziny looked behind him and waved his arm around while saying,

"Left! Left!" Vizziny ordered before looking back infront. Buttercup continued to swim, until she heard shreeking of some kind.

"Do you know what that sound is higness? Those are the shreeking eels!" Vizziny said as Buttercup went wide eyed. "If you don't believe me, just wait! The always grow louder when they're about to feast on human flesh!" Vizziny said as an eel went past Buttercup and Buttercup gasped. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you! I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." Vizziny continued as another eel swam near Buttercup as another one started to charge her. Buttercup grew frighted as the eel got right in her face.

**"She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time." The Grandfather explained.**

**_Interruption..._**

"What?" The daughter said.

"The eel doesn't get her. I'm explaining to you, because you look nervous." The grandfather said.

"I wasn't nervous." The daughter said uncluching her blanket as the Grandfather looked at her with a 'Ya right' face.

"Maybe I was...concerned, but that's not the same thing." The daughter said.

"Cause we can stop now if you want." The grandfather said.

"No, you can read more. If you want." The daughter nodded as the grandfather shrugged and looked back at the book,

**"Do you know what that sound is higness?" The grandfather read, "Those are the shreeking eels."**

"You've past that grandpa." The daughter said, "You've read it already."

"Oh. OH I'm so sorry. I beg your pardon." The grandfather said.

**_Story mode again! :D_**

**"Alright, alright let's see," The grandfather said, "she was in the water, the eel swam towards her, she was frightend, the eel started to charge her and then-" The grandfather said as Vizzix hit the eel on the head.**

Vizzix punched the eel and pulled Buttercup out of the water.

"Put her down, just put her down." Vizziny ordered as Vizzix put Buttercup down as Vizziny knelt down in front of her and tied her hands together as the Inigo looked behind him to see the sailboat closer.

"I think he's getting closer." Inigo said.

"He's no concern of ours! Sail on!" Vizziny ordered as he looked at Buttercup and said,

"I suppose you think your brave don't you?"

"Only compared to some." Buttercup said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, the trio with the princess sailed to cilffs, with the sailboat right on their tail.

"Look! He's right on top of us!" Inigo exclaimed before seggusting, "I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using."

"Whoever he is he's to late! See?!" Vizziny said as he pointed. "The Cliffs of Insainity! Hurry up!" Vizziny ordered, as he stopped running for a minute to yell, "Move the thing! And-THAT OTHER THING!!" Vizziny yelled as he got near Inigo and yelled, "MOVE IT!!" Once there, they stopped on a small island and prepared to climb.

* * *

**Ok! Here's the first chapter! Hope you like!**

**Staraptor: Please R&R! **


End file.
